


Soup

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cooking, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic, Vomiting, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi makes Suga some soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked a few times to make another daisuga fic, and so it is done! :D

Suga was curled up on his side feeling absolutely horrible. He had no idea that morning sickness would be so crummy -- and it didn’t even happen in the morning sometimes it happened in the middle of the afternoon and he’d vomit until his throat burned. 

Him and Daichi had been trying to have kids for six months already, and now that he was pregnant he couldn’t help but think something was wrong. The doctors however, assured the both of them, that nothing was wrong and everything Suga was experiencing was normal for someone carrying twins. The only reason why it didn’t feel normal, was because it was different from how Suga felt apart from being pregnant. They told him not to worry, but he did. 

“You feeling better, Koushi?”

Suga groaned, and sat up, “Sort of.”

Daichi smiled, he glanced down at a bowl he was holding, “I made you some soup.”  
  
Suga stared at the bowl, “Do we still have a kitchen?”

Daichi laughed, “Yes, I swear, nothing caught on fire this time.”

Suga took the bowl of soup, the warmth of the liquid radiated out of the bowl and warmed the palms of his hands. Suga smiled to himself, and at the much needed warmth. He looked away from the soup and up at Daichi, “Let me know if you need anything.”

“You should stay in bed with me,” Suga requested, patting the empty pillow beside him “I always feel so much better when you’re around.”

Daichi nodded and scooted, he moved toward the pillow and wrapped an arm around Suga’s shoulders, “Well, I feel good around you too.” he kissed Suga on the cheek.

Knowing very well that his breath stunk, Suga refrained from kissing Daichi, despite desperately wanting too. Daichi felt Suga’s energy prick up from the slight touch of his lips, he smiled, “So, if you’re only feeling ‘sort of’ better, how are our little ones feeling?”  
  
“Ugh, they’re making me sick.” Suga complained, putting a spoonful of soup in his mouth, “Oh, wow, this soup is really good, what recipe did you use?”

“It’s your dad’s recipe,” Daichi said, proud that he had made something that Suga was actually enjoying, “He told me he’d make this when he was pregnant with you and it made him feel better so --,”

As Daichi was speaking, a blast of emotion tumbled through Suga. The babies were making him both sick and overly emotional. He loved Daichi so much. Daichi had taken a few days off work to help take care of Suga, he’d been cooking for him, and cleaning everything, and making him feel as safe as possible. Suga loved him. He loved everything his alpha did, he even contacted Suga’s parents to find a way to relieve his morning sickness.

“-- oh, oh no why are you crying?” Daichi’s voice was full of concern, covering up the fear that something was wrong. Although it was pointless to hide anything, because Suga could feel the uneasiness through their bond, and instead he asked, What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” Suga shook his head and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his sweater, “You’re just, you’re sweet for asking him and helping me so much because I’ve been so sick and --”

Daichi cupped Suga’s face in his hands, “I love you Koushi.” he spoke slowly, adding as much emphasis to every word that he could because he wanted Suga to know how true every word was, “You are my husband, I will do anything for you.”

“Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do another daisuga fic, (and it will be longer) just let me know what you want and I'll try to make it happen!! <3
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!!! <3 <3 <3  
> I appreciate it a lot!!! You all are the best for taking the time out of your day to read one of my fics!! Just thank you, and thanks for all the great comments!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
